la foto perfecta
by carla kannou y majo walker
Summary: brick fue a la casa de bombon, pero no esperaba recordar algo olvidado por el tiempo y querer algo mejor
1. Chapter 1

Estando en mi cuarto, esto es demasiado aburrido que debo hacer para desaburrirme, me quedo viendo el techo de mi habitación, mis hermanos no están como para molestarlos que salen con las supertontitas, me rio recordar aquellas peleas de niños, bellota le ponía una paliza a butch lo hacia renegar a cada rato, o el tarado de boomer como le daba vergüenza pelar con la bebita burbujita, incluso yo peleaba con bombon esa sabelotodo no se que me dio, pero me he enamorado de ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero tengo mi orgullo y no puedo llegar asi como si nada a decirte sal conmigo, necesito hcer algo al respecto para que yo no quede en ridículo, solo por ser el líder no podemos decir nuestros sentimientos, yo soy un villano y tu una super heroína pero me alegro que eso haya quedado en el pasado.

Entonces me paro de mi cama, y me voy hacia la ventana slgo volando hacia tu casa necesito verte aunque sea un instante, ya estoy afuera de tu habitación y me pongo a pensar en una excusa para no quedar en ridículo y menos frente a ti, entro en tu habitación, pero no te veo, decido ir a tu armario, algo me dice que vea dentro de el.

Cuando abro tu armario puedo notar una pequeña cajita, la sostengo en mis manos es preciosa es de un rosa, típico de ti, tiene escrito con letras doradas tu nombre, es muy hermosa, vuelvo a verificar si no vienes y me pilles, como buen ladron que soy no debo de echar la pata.

La abro y veo que hay fotos de ti y tus hermanas de pequeñas, sales muy chisotosa, me rio un poco alto, al ver una foto en donde tu sales junto con bellota al parecer te hiso una broma, te ves tan linda incluso si estas con betum en la cara, vuelvo a reir alto, necesito estar callado si no quiero que me pilles.

Entonces vi la foto que me obligaste a sacarme contigo

Flashback…

Brick- llegaste a la escuela muy feliz corriendo en mi dirección, traias algo en tu mano pero no sabia que era

Que- Te dije cortante, la verdad no me interesaba

Mir compre una nueva cámara fotográfica- me dijiste enseñándomela, estabas muy ilucionada- quiero que te tomes una foto conmigo

No tengo tiempo- lo dije fríamente, pero no me medi te quedaste seria, te decilusione tan cruelmente, me gire no quería verte triste

No me importa- me dijiste

Volte hacia ti, me agarraste la cara y me hacercaste a tu mejilla, topábamos las mejillas y tomaste la foto.

Porque lo hiciste- te dije enojado pero sentía un ardor en mis mejillas

Que te importa- dije dijiste sacándome la lengua

Oye- te dije enojado, pero la verdad me dio gracia

Te fuiste corriendo, yo solo observe como te ibas alejando hacia tus amigas y tus hermanas

Fin flashback…

En un principio odiaba la foto, porque, sencillmente salía sonrojado, y no me gustaba.

Brick- escucho tu dulce voz, volteo y te veo en la puerta de tu habitación- que haces aquí

Eee… yo…- maldita sea me pillo, me levanto y tiro la cajita, rayos ahora estoy muerto

Que haces con eso- me dijiste sonrojada y dirijiste tu vista hacia mi mano- porque traes una foto

Esta foto me pertenece- te dije

No es cierto esa foto es mia- me dijiste- yo la tome con mi cámara

Y porque estaba guardada en la caja- te pregunto y te sonrojaste violentamente

Es… mi …cajita … de …- te quedaste pensando y caminaste hacia donde estaba

Es tu cajita de que- te pregunte me desespere

Tesoros- susurraste, pero si te alcance a escuchar, yo estaba igual o mas sonrojado que tu, entonces la foto es un tesoro para ti, te quería preguntar pero no me salian las palabras, me quitaste la foto

Damela- te dije

Es mia- me dijiste- además porque estabas en mi habitación

No te importa- te dije y me abalance hacia ti, caimos juntos, yo arriba de ti, nos sonrojamos, que me pasa porque estoy tan avergonzado contigo, te quite la foto y me levante.

Tu reacción fue lenta, cuando te levantaste, me gire y vi tu cámara en un buro al lado de la cama y se me ocurrió una idea, me dirigi hacia el buro y agarre la cámara, fui hacia ti.

Bueno si quieres la foto te la regalo pero yo también quiero una- te digo lanzando la foto en tu cama, te acerco a mi y asalto tus labios rosas, tan hermosos, su sabor precioso, levante mi mano y tome la foto, no me queria separar de ti, lo hice rápido y corri hacia la ventana, no espere tu reacción.

Llegue a mi casa, entro por la ventana, verifico la cámara y si la foto estaba allí, esa foto perfecta es mi gran tesoro que tendre de ti hasta que llegue el dia en que nos podamos decir lo que sentimos el uno del otro

MAJO: holaaaa! Otro fanfic estaba muy concentrada en esto jijiji

CARLA: no se nota¬¬ por lo menos lo hubieras hecho mas largo

MAJO: ¬3¬ pero y si yo lo quería hacer asi ¬3¬ además tu no cooperaste, espero reviews^^ bye^^ ¬3¬ carla mala:P


	2. Chapter 2

Majo: como vi que había muchas reviews diciendo que porque era one-shot, me puse a pensar si quieren mas caps porque no ^^ si les gusta pues le continuo^^

Después de entrar a mi cuarto verifico la cámara para ver si esta la foto que me tome contigo, como hiciste tu con la otra foto también hare lo mismo, la guardare como tesoro, pero yo guardar algo como tesoro como villano tengo mi dignidad no puedo hacerlo, no mi orgullo está en juego, entonces porque la tome, fue solo un pretexto para probar tus lindos labios o solo lo hice para des aburrirme… eso es lo más seguro… rio alto

Brick que te pasa porque te ríes- era el tarado de boomer entrando a mi cuarto

Oye no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar- le digo poniendo mi mano con la cámara en mi espalda

Sabes soy un villano- sonrió como si estuviera muy orgulloso de ello- y debo ser mal educado- dijo acercándose a donde estaba parado- que escondes

Yo tendría que esconder algo- rio nervoso, genial yo solo me estoy echando de cabeza- porque mejor te vas y me dejas en mis asuntos- le digo moviendo mi otra mano adelante hacia atrás- vete vete

Oye no soy un perro- dijo boomer por como lo estaba corriendo- o será que tu

Boomer! Lárgate!- estaba pensando cosas malas de mi

A sii se me olvidaba que tenias a bombon verdad- dijo sonriendo picaro

Boomer- le dije dando un paso hacia adelante- ya te vas, parece que te esta buscando butch

Butch ni esta en la casa- dijo boomer cruzandoce de brazos

Bueno ve a ver que hora son- le dije sonriendo

Claro- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Pero en Inglaterra!- le grite y corri hacia la puerta y la cerre- no vuelvas a entrar

Pero brick!- gritaba boomer- ya vi que escondes una cámara

Solo lárgate!- cerre con seguro, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir

Que bueno que no noto de que color es la cámara, boomer tonto en lo que anda pensando… doy un suspiro de cansancio y veo de nuevo la foto

Bombon- pronuncio su nombre, que rayos me diste para tenerme asi, no te puedo decir lo que siento… maldita sea porque teníamos que ser los lideres… porque no podemos ser mas como butch y boomer… decir nuestros sentimientos abiertamente…

Brick- escucho a butch del otro lado de la puerta

Que quieres- le digo sin ganas, ahora el estúpido me molestara

Sabes bellota, me dijo algo sobre bombon- dijo butch, se escucho como si se recargara en la puerta

Y eso a mi que- le dije pegando oído a la puerta… si no me interesara porque estoy muy pendiente

Bueno es bombon te debe de importar- dijo muy seguro de si

No lo creo- miraba la foto mientras hablaba, si no me interesa porque me enamore de ella… porque me da miedo decirle lo que siento…

Bueno pensé que te interesaría saber que bombon tiene un pretendiente- dijo como si em quisiera provocar…

Lo logro… le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abro tan rápido que no le doy tiempo a butch de reaccionar y se cae de espaldas

Pero que te pasa reaccionas muy locamente- dijo butch levantandoce- por tu culpa no luciré sexy ante bellota

Espere a que se pusiera de pie- butch dime que estas bromeando, respecto a lo que me dijiste- le dije molesto… por supuesto enseñando la cámara… que descuidado fui

Y esa cámara- pregunto butch viéndola- a ya se- empezó a sonreir pícaramente- esa cámara es de bombon

Olvidate de la cámara- le dije aventándola a mi cama- explicame lo que acabas de decir

mmm…- reacciono muy rápido butch y se lanzo a mi cama por la cámara- asi que por eso no dejabas que boomer entrara

butch!- estaba enojado… quería matar a butch…

que lindo beso brick- dijo butch poniendo cara picara

eres un pervertido- le dije mirándolo… pensando lo peor que pudiera ocurrir

y dices tu que yo soy un pervertido con tremenda foto- butch quería provocarme

deja la foto y explicame eso de que bombon tiene un pretendiente quien es? Lo conozco?- decía necesitaba la información andie puede ver a bombon… la estoy celando sin siquiera ser honesto conmigo

si que no te importa verdad- me dijo sarcástico

no me importa- que mentiroso soy- no la amo- otra mentira- ni me interesa- soy una maquina de mentiras

si no te importa- dijo butch hacercandoce a la puerta

ni te atrevas- le dije… peor error lo estoy retando y a el le gustan los restos

mmm…- butch estaba demasiado pensativo… que quería hacer con la cámara o peor con la foto

butch!- le grite para que pusiera los pies en la tierra, ya pensó en algo de lo cual yo me arrepentiré

atrapala- lanzo la cámara al aire

eres un tarado- salte para alcanzarla…

butch fue mas rápido y agarro la cámara y se salió corriendo a su habitación… mientras veía como butch salía de mi cuarto… me enfureci… corri hacia su cuarto

butch!1 date por muerto!- le dije gritando corriendo, llegue hasta su puerta- maldito butch abre la puerta! – golpeaba tan fuerte… pero no tanto para romperla…

brick calmate- escuche a boomer a mi lado… genial tanto habrá escuchado

que me calme!- le dije gritando también- dile que habrá la maldita puerta!

Brick calmate- me agarraba de los brazos boomer… tanto asi estaba enfurecido

Porfin se abrió la puerta y se vio a un butch orgulloso, super feliz

Que hiciste maldito- me solte de boomer y me dirigi a butch- la borraste!- le dije otra vez se me estaban subiendo los humos- borraste la maldita foto!

Sii- butch decía como si nada hubiera pasado

Boomer tienes el domingo libre- le dije a mi hermano menor

Creo que si porque- me dijo inocentemente

Iras al funeral de este maldito tarado engreído- dije y me avalance a butch… si ya fui a la cárcel por robo porque no ir por matar a mi hermano…

Majo: hasta aquí el cap :3 espero que les guste no tenia chanza de subirlo porque no tenia tiempo perdón n_nU espero subir mas capítulos de este y otros fics ^^ quiero reviews siii n_n digan si les gusto o de plano asi lo dejo y no le hago ams capitulos


End file.
